


The Autumn Celebration.

by SilencePlease



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, F/F, Knotting, Omega Asami Sato, Possessive Sex, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scratching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilencePlease/pseuds/SilencePlease
Summary: Korra finally has the chance to spend time with Asami at the festival, however, not everyone seems to respect that. What will happen when the alpha's protective instincts take over?





	The Autumn Celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have much to say. If you have any doubt about what they're wearing it's the same outfit from turf wars 3 ending because i don't like Korra wearing a dress. Please leave kudos and comments. Forgive me for any grammar error you may find.

Everything was just so beautiful. The lanterns doing a great job in making everything look wonderful and shiny, booths everywhere with the most varied things being it clothes, masks, anything. Most of the things there including the banners were red to wish happiness or orange to represent the autumn. The season wasn't just pretty, it had the most happy festivals. Korra smiled brightly when a little girl gave her a small lantern before going back to run around with the other children, Korra couldn't help the happiness when she heard so many pups squealing and laughing around, everyone and everything seemed to be so joyful. The merchants always offered her a piece of what they were selling with a big genuine smile.

That was exactly why she asked Asami to enjoy the festival with her. The omega giggled everytime Korra interacted with a pup that would eventually latch to her leg as she reassured the parents everything was fine. Korra was for sure a sweet and kind alpha, the pups just seemed to go to her like metal would follow a magnet, and seeing Asami react like this made her heart swell.

_That smile of hers._

They followed side by side, looking at everything. Many scents were mixed together, not to mention the food, there were so many delicious smells Korra's nostrils could catch, she didn't know what to taste first. Korra eventually bought two moon cakes for her and Asami, the omega gladly took it, moaning at the flavour.

"This is so good, i wasn't expecting to find these so soon!" Asami leaned in to kiss the alpha's cheek as a thank you, Korra blushed but did the same as soon as Asami pulled back. They played many games at the festival, laughing at how people got impressed and slightly frustrated when Korra seemed to win all of the games related to strength in clear attempts to show off for her partner, who just rolled her eyes and chuckled. She had to admit that being the reason this powerful woman wanted to impress so much made her flustered most of the times, even if Korra looked silly when doing so.

Those were just funny games, but when Korra actually got to see Asami gasp in surprise when she managed to accomplish a feat, her chest puffed with pride. Asami had to literally drag Korra by the arm before she attracted a crowd with her skills "Alright Korra, i know you're the most amazing alpha in the whole world" Korra halted for a moment before scratching the back of her head and nodding with a lopsided grin.

Anyone who saw them would clearly get their vibe, they obviously looked like a cute couple, but in truth their relationship wasn't known by many people, specially with how busy they were with all of the problems they had to go through, even so, anyone could notice since there was no reason for Korra or Asami to restrain their affection towards each other.

But as expected, an beautiful omega like Asami would get some unwanted attention. There was always a table or two with other alphas, drunk or not, who would stare at her until she was out of sight, and of course Korra would growl at them and reinforce her hold on Asami's hand, Asami was hers. She couldn't help the possessive display even though the omega asked her to not give too much attention and enjoy the festival, nothing should actually threaten her well being there. At least, that was what she thought.

"These are looking so good!" Korra pointed at a small tent selling dumplings "I'll get some for us okay?" Asami couldn't deny it, not when Korra spoke like an excited pup.

"Sure" She gave a look on the tent behind them, there was some appealing jewelries in general "I'll check these necklaces for now as you go" Korra beamed and headed to the booth. Asami watched Korra who shot a few glances at her, then turned to the old lady selling the gems behind her. Asami didn't had the habit to spend money in these. But since this was a festival, why not?

The pieces were beautiful she had to admit, but none really got her interest, luckily for the old lady another woman gasped when her eyes landed on a bracelet, she would sell something soon. After thanking the old lady she looked back at where her mate was, some meters away from her on the other side of the tents, apparently Korra just got her service after waiting in the line because she was still talking to the cooker, probably about what she wanted. When Asami stepped forward to wait with Korra she bumped on a tall, stinky frame.

"Sorry!" She said, almost wrinkling her nose when the smell of beverage mixed with a musky alpha scent hit her nose.

"Wow! Didn't see you there gorgeous" He said in different bubbly note as he spoke. Asami ignored the last word, the scent of alcohol was all over him, he was obviously drunk "Somehow i knew i would bump into an omega sooner or later" His body slightly leaned back and forth "Enjoying the feast?".

"Yes, sorry for the bump, i was distracted". She tried to keep the chat brief, but then the man snorted.

"That reminds me... Shouldn't you be with a real alpha making you company?"

"I'm mated" She snapped, Asami wouldn't take shit from him "It would be better for you to drink water or bother someone else".

"Nawh... I'm doing great now that i found you ma'am". He totally ignored her first sentence and winked.

"Bye" She said quickly. When Asami turned back to her mate's direction she felt a tug on her arm.

"Come ooon, can't we chat just a little more?" Asami rolled her eyes at his wobbly, pleading tone and tried to shrug her arm off his grip but he held tighter, now that made her frown.

"Let me go, now" Asami demanded firmly.

He pouted "Why??" Then his mouth curled in a grin "Aaahh i see, wanna play hard?".

"What- No! Let go, you're drunk!".

"I mean, if you let me we- uh" He stumbled back, Asami asumed that if it wasn't for his grip on her and his strong frame he would be on the ground by then "We could... what was i gonna say? Y'know what, let's just skip all the babbling alright?".

He suddenly embraced her and leaned in but Asami immediately used the palm of her hand to hit his jaw, then elbowed his rib, not strong enough to break anything but enough to make him wince and let go, coughing as he did so and causing a few people to gasp. However his reaction was fast, he snarled while brushing his bloody lips in pain "You bitch! Think you so fucking special huh?!".

 

+++

 

Korra was softly tapping her fingers on the small counter, waiting for the dumplings. These were so yummy, she was sure it would be a shame to miss the chance, specially when Asami was with her. Then something hit her, among all of the delicious smell all over the festival, Asami's scent always stood out for her, she've been sensing it the whole time. However, something in her scent changed, she caught distress in it. Her expression quickly shifted into a frown as she looked back to where her mate was.

She saw another alpha ready to pounce and argue with Asami, even worse, he kept trying to grab her shoulder or arm or anything that his hands could reach but Asami wouldn't let him and it only made him more angry. The second she saw it her blood boiled and a flame of rage exploded inside of her. Korra quickly forgot about the dumplings and stomped torwards the man who was threatening Asami, her Asami. It was more than clear the omega was trying to leave but that alpha kept blocking her way and cursing. To her satisfaction, she got to see Asami punch him straight on the nose, that made him even more violent.

Korra didn't cared about who was looking at the scene, the man didn't even noticed her coming until she got in front of Asami and shoved him back with both hands with a snarl. Korra being absurdly strong managed to push him so hard he fell on his back with a loud thud and a pained groan "Fuck off!!" The drunk alpha took a few seconds to get up, failing to do so twice before he actually got back on his feet, growling.

"Mind your own business knothead!".

Korra bristled, lips twisted in a snarl, she growled deep in her chest and locked eyes with the man "She's my mate!" It took all of her self-control to not slam the alpha's head against the ground until his skull broke "Do you think your tiny knot is so important that you can get drunk on baiju and harrass every omega you find attractive?" The man's growl lowered as the small crowd mumbled about his actions. He puffed his chest, looking down at Korra in an attempt to push his chi against hers. But Korra's aura was heavy and firm like iron, easily engulfing his.

He was clearly losing the dominance display, even tipsy and wobbly he knew that if he stared at the female alpha for a few more seconds he would lower his head soon. Totally ignoring his surroundings he closed his hand in a fist and threw a punch at Korra's face. Korra held his wrist with one hand in a iron grip before it could make contact with her cheek and twisted it to his direction as she dug her fingers on his skin. The drunk alpha immediately released a pained whimper, using his other hand to grasp Korra's hand and make her let go but it was no use.

Korra squeezed tighter, at this point she was sure he would have bruises, she only didn't crushed his bones because of the calming pheromones suddenly getting to her and the gentle hand on her shoulder, she turned her head back to look at Asami, Korra's features immediately softened when she recognized the mesage in her mate's eyes. She wasn't being scolded, much of the opposite, Asami looked grateful but at the same time she was telling her that it would be better to just breathe and go so they could avoid more stress.

They locked eyes for a few seconds as if one wanted to leave and the other wanted to pummel the man to death, but like always, Asami was probably right, Korra sighed and looked at the man she was still torturing at the point he was bowing, she slightly squeezed again, causing the alpha to groan in pain and jerk his head up to face her "You're the classic alpha who loves to touch others against their will aren't you?" She frowned, giving him a death glare that made his chi vanish in fear, then she continued in a lower tone "If i even dream you made eye contact with her, i'll make sure you never do again, believe me, it won't pretty".

She used her hold on his wrist to push him back once again, letting go as she did. Some people shook their head at him watching the man groan as he held his bruised wrist, some gasped, and a few even cheered. But Korra didn't gave a damn about it, Asami was safe, that's what matters "Are you okay?" She asked as Asami took her hand to walk them away from the spot.

"Yeah, don't worry about it... Thanks for standing up for me"

"If i didn't left you i wouldn't have had to..." Korra mumbled with a frown, she was angry at herself, angry for not taking Asami to the booth with her or-

"Korra please, he harrassed me and that's not your fault, it shouldn't have happened to begin with. There's always the drunk ones in the festivals and i'm grateful you were there, i would have broken his arms".

 

+++

 

Asami relaxed when Korra smiled "I know you would" However, her expression quickly turned into a severe scowl, she grabbed Asami by the shoulders, fully turning her so she could face Korra, causing the omega to gasp in surprise. Korra had a low growl vibrating in her chest when she buried her nose in Asami's neck, sniffing and pulling her close. Her growl soon got aggressive when she jerked her head back, obviously Korra wasn't pleased with what she sensed, Asami flinched at the sight but she wasn't scared. The possessive gesture and the fire on Korra's aura encouraged Asami's inner omega in ways nothing else could.

"You smell like him" Korra snarled.

All the tenderness in her voice was gone, her chi was screaming with indignation, her scent, her chi, all burning with rage, Asami knew that the stinky scent that disgusting alpha glued to hers was the source of it. There was a short list of things that could provoke such an offended reaction from Korra, finding hints of another alpha's scent on hers could easily be placed on the top. The behaviour made Asami's mind go back to when Korra stood up for her minutes ago, when she growled at that alpha, when she stated firmly that Asami was hers.

_She's my mate!_

The memory sent shivers down Asami's spine, Korra wasn't just an alpha, she was the avatar, the most powerful alpha in the planet stated she was hers in that moment. Asami wanted to hear it again, wanted Korra to claim her for everyone to know she belongs to Korra, only Korra. Asami's lips curled in a smirk before she leaned close to Korra's ear and whispered.

"Then why don't you help me to fix that?".

 

+++

 

Asami gasped when her back hit the wall, Korra didn't gave her much time to react and crashed her lips against the omega's. Asami couldn't quite acknowledge when they got to the Sato state while Korra invaded her mouth with her tongue, all she could remember was Korra saying "home" before she was half dragged out of the festival. She could remember how Korra hungrily pulled her close and almost fucked her in the car. Right now they were in the hallway, so close to Asami's room. Korra's impatience kept her from caring about where they found themselves, so she just pushed Asami against the nearest wall and went for her throat, pressing their bodies together and making it impossible for Asami to escape, not like she wanted to.

She couldn't hold back her moan when Korra had her whole body flexed against hers, tanned hands groping everywhere, breasts, thighs, until Korra held her hips and thrusted forward, pressing the bulge between her legs against Asami's nether parts. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's shoulders, rocking her hips back as Korra brushed her erection on her, seeking for any kind of friction, there was already precome tainting her pants, but Asami wasn't in any better situation. Korra's hand went under the omega's dress so she could cup her prize. Asami was dripping wet "Fuck, Asami..." Korra growled against her neck "Need to take his smell out of you" She bit Asami's collarbone making her even more wet "Need to... take it off. Now".

She could tell Korra was falling deeper and deeper in her instincts, she spoke as if the words felt weird in her mouth, once she fully gave in to her rut, it would be hard to snap out of it. But that was exactly what Asami wanted, she grabbed the back of Korra's head, treading her finger on the alpha's short hair and pulling her in for another deep kiss. Korra humped a few more times before Asami pulled back, a low growl vibrated in her chest as she wrapped her arms around Asami and pounded her hips, making her bulge's presence even more noticeable, brushing their tongues together, when Asami whimpered and gasped for air, Korra only pulled her harder, close enough to her mouth so Asami could feel her breath and look at her in the eyes.

Korra kept growling and released more alpha pheromones, wrapping her own aura around Asami's, she was showing dominance, ordering her omega to yield and not understanding the resistance. Asami gently placed a hand on Korra's chest, and before she could regret her forwardness she saw how Asami's eyes were full of lust "Bedroom" Asami husked. As much as Korra wanted to trap Asami against the wall and fuck her right there, claim what was hers, Korra held her instincts long enough for the omega to breathe, Asami kissed her one more time before making her way to the bedroom's door, with Korra right on her back, bulge constantly making contact with Asami's ass.

The second the door opened, Korra pushed Asami inside, kicking the door closed, then turned her around by the shoulders and claimed her mouth again, wrapping her arms tighly around Asami. Honestly, Korra was a very kind alpha, she was always gentle with Asami, and she knew that this kindness could even be considerated a contradistinction to her nature, Korra could easily leave an aggressive impression for the people around her, intimidate alphas only using the weight of her chi, but she always gave up her urges for Asami, even when mating. Korra never felt the need--or thought there was any--to impose that alpha bravado on Asami like many others did to their partners, only giving in when she was one hundred percent Asami wanted some rough treatment, wich was the case most of the times, still, she would remain gentle in her approaches.

But that was no casual night, Korra was desperately gropping her, holding her close until there was no space between them, there was no restraint in her aura or in her touch, her pheromones screamed dominance and demanded Asami to submit, to let Korra have her way with her, and she wouldn't stop rubbing herself on Asami, scent-marking her over and over again. She was letting her alpha take over without thinking, she didn't wanted to simply fuck Asami, she wanted to claim the omega as hers, she was being possessive, she was angry. Asami knew it wasn't at her of course.

Korra was angry at that man at the festival, angry that everything was doing great until he showed up, angry he dared to touch Asami, angry he left traces of his stinky smell on Asami, and probably angry at herself for leaving Asami's side, letting herself think that by doing so, she was allowing it to happen, and now Korra's alpha couldn't think about anything that didn't envolved filling her mate. Asami was sure that at this point, Korra couldn't smell the drunk man's scent on her, but the tinniest hint of it made her growl on Asami's neck. Luckily for them, Korra still remembered they were in the bedroom. She forced the engineer to walk backwards and lunged once they were close enough to the bed.

 

+++

 

Korra bore her mate down onto the mattress then crawled between her legs, the small whimper Asami released made her cock twitch with need, Korra didn't had any more patience, every piece of her body was telling her to take and claim and mark. Maybe she should be scared of how easily it took over her body, but she couldn't care less at the moment.

Asami opened her mouth to say something, but Korra didn't had enough conscience to listen, she rocked her hips as she curled over Asami protectively and bit her pulse point, not deep enough to break skin but enough to elicit a loud moan from her. Asami lifted her hips in an attempt to get more friction and wrapped her arms around Korra's shoulders. At this point the southern's boxers were ruined, the precome that leaked from her cock made a damp spot in front of it. Pride grew in her chest when she remembered Asami wasn't doing any better, she was dripping, even if Korra couldn't feel, she could smell it, smell how wet Asami was for her. Only Korra could do this to Asami, no one else could get this reaction from her, much less that piece of shit from earlier.

She did her best to avoid thinking about the incident at the festival, but when her nostrils caught the faintest trace of that stranger's smell on Asami's arm and on few other spots where he tried to grab her, Korra frowned deeply and bared her teeth. How could she let this happen? How could that bastard touch Asami? And why could she still smell him? It obviously had to do with how drunk and stinky he was, but Korra was in no condition to understand something so simple, and the lack of answer in her fuzzy state of mind made her even angrier.

That smell didn't fit Asami, she had to take it off, fill her until Korra's scent was the only one mixed with hers, so she could show everyone who she belonged to.

_I'll show that son of a bitch, if i see him again, i'll fucking cut his head off!!_

She sucked hard on different spots of the omega's skin while she squirmed. Korra shouldn't be so angry should she? The man wasn't there anymore, but her instincts told her to mark Asami again and again, Asami was hers, not his. Korra growled deep in her chest, hands grabbing anything they felt. Then Korra heard a whimper coming from her mate and a wave of calming pheromones washed through her rather than just submission. She lifted her torso, each hand beside Asami's head supporting her weight. Korra didn't realized, but to Asami the sight was clearly arousing, but probably terrifying too. Korra's aura was flaring and her features furious.

Even in the haze of her primal behaviour, she managed to soften her scowl and lower her growling when Asami cringed away from her agressive posture. She shook her head like a bull, after all, no one could challenge her now. Korra hungrily kissed Asami again, eliciting a moan that drove her inner alpha crazy. She thrusted forward a few more times in a miserable attempt to get any relief, but the clothes wouldn't let her, she had to fill her mate as soon as possible. At least it wouldn't be difficult, sneaking her hand beneath the fabric of the red dress, she yanked it up Asami's waist, passing her hands on Asami thighs and exposing more of the engineer's skin. She didn't had the same patience to pull the black lace panties down though. In a swift move, strong hands grabbed the panties and tore it apart.

As much as the idea of tasting Asami was appealing, Korra would go insane if she didn't claimed Asami and gave her cock the attention it craved. Korra sustained her weight on one arm while hurrying to yank her pants down enough to do the same with her boxers. She struggled for a few seconds but managed to do so, she sighed when her cock sprang free from the tight cloth, precome spilling out of the tip. Asami only had the chance to look at it for a quick moment before her head went right back against the pillow when Korra began to sink inside without any warning.

It could seem harsh, but Korra knew Asami was ready for her, she knew Asami needed it as much as she did. Korra wouldn't be able to describe the pleasure that went through her whole body when she pushed the head through Asami's lower lips. A hard thrust from her hips buried a few more inches inside, causing the woman beneath her to wail in delight, another sharp thrust and her cock slipped all the way in, Asami cried out even louder in a mix of pain and pleasure. It didn't mattered how many times they did this, Korra was big, and she was well aware that taking the sudden stretch could be a small challenge even for an omega. She gave Asami the torturous seconds she needed to adjust to her length before she began to move, and when she did, she was in heaven.

The pace was far from tender. Asami desperately clawed at her back as Korra rolled her hips against hers. The way Asami's tight walls wrapped themselves around her cock made her crazy to sink in as quick as possible everytime she pulled out, and spirits, the noises Asami made would drive her insane. Every now and then she would give a harder thrust in particular, just to caugh Asami off-guard and relish the small yelps that would come with it as the omega said her name over and over "Yes Korra" she gasped as Korra hit her sensitive spot "I'm yours!".

That's right, Asami was hers. Korra was the only alpha who could put her in such desperate and submissive state. Korra's reaction to that was to snarl fiercily and curl over her mate's body, fucking her into the mattress with such a roughness that she was sure Asami was going to leave some angry red marks on her back, not like she minded, specially at the moment, Asami's slippery walls squeezed her so tightly that she couldn't think about anything else. Her hands seized Asami's hips, holding her and pulling even closer as she hit Asami's deepest places. The omega was more than happy with it, she would lift her hips to meet Korra's thrusts as she moaned shamelessly with every single bump "Mine". The snarl scaped her clenched teeth, she gripped Asami's hips tighter, digging her fingers in and leaving traces that would probably become bruises later.

"Yours, only yours" Asami panted, wrapping her legs tighter around Korra's waist. Korra bared her teeth and set a punnishing rythm. Korra didn't realized how close she was to release, but her pride wouldn't let her, she wanted Asami to come around her cock, wanted to fuck Asami until she couldn't walk straight by the next morning. The way Asami dug her nails deeper on Korra's back, and massaged her cock as her gasps and moans got more and more desperate were all Korra needed to confirm her mate was also close.

 

+++

 

When Asami thought the fullness inside of her couldn't get any more deliciously overwhelming, Korra groaned and doubled her efforts, selfishly pounding into her and making sure that every single thrust made her cock go as deep as possible. All she could do, was cling to her alpha and helplessly take everything until her territorial mate was satisfied. When Korra's thick length got in, Asami saw stars, and the second it got out, she missed the sensation and whimpered, begging to be filled again as if she was in heat, the roughness was nearly too much, and yet, not enough.

She could feel Korra's cock throbbing hard against her walls, and when she squeezed down her mate flinched and almost collapsed forward with a groan, she was clearly holding back. But Asami didn't wanted her to, she wanted everything Korra could give to her, she wanted reassure this beast that she was hers, and no one else could be inside of her and fill her. Korra panted like a wild animal, and whatever her reasons to hold back were, she wouldn't be able to do it for long, her huffs began to sound more frantic and even frustated, because it got to a point she couldn't plunge all the way in, she shook her head and curled her lips in a snarl as she growled with desperation, almost as if she was going insane.

Asami gasped in realization, the base of Korra's cock began to swell, enough to keep it from going deeper. It wasn't supposed to happen without her heat, but she asumed that all of the hormones that boiled from the stress and challenge caused by that alpha in the previous situation, mixed with the intense territoriality Korra didn't bothered to tame, might have been more than enough to trigger a rut. _Spirits, i know sometimes Korra lets her instincts get the better of her, but this is definitely fascinating-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Korra pushed her knot against her entrance with a hard thrust of her hips. The sudden impact caused her to yelp in both pleasure and pain, her knot didn't even reached it's full size and already was making things somehow more... difficult. The failed attempt made Korra more frustrated and she held Asami's hips as tight as she could and forcefully slammed her cock inside, again, the base kept it from going all the way in. For a moment, both of them worried that it might have stayed out for too long. However, instead of losing her mind, Korra kept going, her rythm lost, she was dangerously close to release, and she wouldn't allow her seed to well out of Asami's warm pussy, she was so damn close and couldn't wait any longer, Korra gathered all of her senses until she was able to speak "Fuck, you _will_ take my knot, and when i fill you with _my_ pups, everyone will know that-" she took a couple seconds to catch her breath, hips never stopping "You're mine!"

Korra snarled before she bit down on Asami's scent gland, hard, and then, Asami's lips finally let her in. Every single word made the omega shiver, and Asami cried out to the ceiling when she dissolved into pleasure, her entrance swallowed Korra's knot and then sealed impossibly tighter around her cock. The stretch burned for a few seconds, but she couldn't care less when thick spurts of come flooded her core, Korra's body trembled on top of her mate's also trembling frame, she bit harder and harder as she listened to Asami's pleas. " _Yes yes yes, please alpha, fill me, give me everything_ " All of it was too much, Asami hit her second orgasm sooner than she expected, unable to stop shaking as Korra growled against her skin and kept rocking her hips forwards in an attempt to push her seed deeper.

She felt strong arms wrap themselves around her as Korra only came harder. Her aftershocks were prolonged by Korra's now lazy thrusts, her come coated Asami's inner walls over and over, but Korra finally got completely exhausted and collapsed on top of Asami. Asami didn't quite care, Korra's weight was comforting, specially as she kept Asami trapped in the embrance while her cock kept filling her womb with come. Asami went limp when Korra let go of her pulse point, soothing it with small licks right away. With Korra's knot and come inside, she couldn't be more full. Now fully tied, they were both a panting mess, Korra eventually decided to support some of her weight with her limbs again to give her mate more space to breath, she then stroked Asami's sides and nuzzled her neck affectionately as a deep rumble resonated in her chest.

Asami purred back as she found enough strength to slowly rub her mate's back. They passed a few minutes like this, connected in every way possible, and rumbling as they rested. Korra soon could use some energy to speak, but before she opened her mouth, she jerked her body up until she could face her omega "Oh spirits. Are you okay? Did i hurt you because i mean, i wasn't really- you didn't said anything so i thought that-" Asami brushed Korra's cheek to stop her from rambling things that could cause unnecessary anxiety in her lover's heart.

"I'm fine Korra, everything we just did was exactly what i needed, you don't have to worry" Korra seemed to have lost herself in emeralds for a second before she came back to showing concern.

"Yeah? I mean, i know but-" Seeing her mate wouldn't shut up, Asami pulled her down for a kiss, massaging their tongues together before backing away to place a finger over Korra's lips.

"No buts, i told you" To make her statement even more firm, she squeezed down one more time around the still hard cock inside of her, nearly laughing when Korra winced "I loved everything we just did"

Korra clenched her jaw before stating "You better stop doing that..." Then pouted when Asami giggled "Okay i get it, no regrets".

"No regrets..." She kissed Korra's jaw "We're really tied aren't we?".

"I um, wasn't expecting _that_ but... i guess i'm a rare case".

"Hmm maybe i should make you jealous more often".

"Asami!" Korra whined.

"Silly you know i'm just kidding".

Korra grinned and pressed their foreheads together, now that her reasoning was back, she could show tenderness once again, she stroked Asami's hair, kissed her cheeks and the angry mating bite she left. Asami was filled with her seed, her knot, she was satisfied, their scent mixed together, but Korra would rather smell Asami's scent in particular, as possessive as she might sound in certain times, she was also so happy to be Asami's too, Asami was her omega, so willing to give her all the pleasure in the world, but she was also the one who would put some sense in her head when she needed, she was the one who would carry their pups for nine months, and the one who will always offer her comfort when she needs, just like she've been doing even before they mated for the first time.

As an alpha, she would always protect Asami, and Korra hopes that one day, she'll be able to thank Asami for everything she ever did for them, in every way possible. She was happy that Asami was hers, body and soul, this love that made her heart melt was something she didn't knew she needed so much as a young pup, but now, she's with the person she's supposed to be with.

However, the moment didn't last long. Her cock twitched with need even though the knot would take some time to deflate, Asami squeezed Korra's butt, moved closer to her ear and husked.

"I think we're not done yet".

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.


End file.
